poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Matter/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Hal Jordan: Previously on "The Irelanders' Adventures of Green Lantern" Razer: For what possible reason would Aya want to time travel? Hal Jordan: To remake the Universe. Razer: There is no hope for her. Our only choice Is to destroy her. Appa Ali Apsa: Green Lanterns, these will very likely be the final orders I shall ever give to you. The Aya entity, now bonded with the Anti-Monitor, and her Red Lantern allies are in orbit above Maltus. They plan to return to the very moment of creation, to remake reality. Everything you have ever known will never have existed. A new Universe she creates will be Will be devoid of organic life. I will not belie our chances. Aya has absorbed the energy of dozens of star systems. The Green Lanterns' power, as great as it is, is no match for her. Still, we shall fight to our last breath. We, the Guardians of Oa, wish you luck, our Green Lantern Corps. Hal Jordan: Display star chart. Highlight systems destroyed by the Aya entity. Which I unleashed on the Universe. Connor Lacey: Sorry, Hal. Tomar-Re: This is not your fault, Hal Jordan. In cultivating Aya's independence, you could not know what havoc she would wreak. Hal Jordan: Couldn't I, Tomar-Re? I stole the ship she was trapped in, broke her out of Scar's lab without giving it a moment's thought. And now I either destroy my friend or we lose everything. Like these people did. Tomar-Re: An interesting coincidence. That is my sector 2813. Hal Jordan: So this is personal for you. Connor Lacey: You're anxious for some payback. Tomar-Re: This particular system was devoid of life. A fortunate stroke of luck. Revenge will not cloud my actions, but deployment begins. We must join the others. Hal Jordan: You know what? You go ahead. There's something we need to check. Display secondary star chart. Highlight all uninhabited systems. Overlay map with sectors destroyed by Aya. Connor Lacey: This is interesting. Zarc: There's the place where you'll need to get rid of the emotions. Aya-Monitor: My task is nearly complete. Hold them off a short while, my children. Kilowog: Too many of them! No way we're bustin' through. Guy Gardner: Aw, the little robots are to tough for the sergeant? You want I should send one of the guys out for a smaller, weaker universe-threatening entity? Kilowog: Why, you puffed up little hatchling, I'll show you who's tough! Salaak: All divisions be alert to Manhunter reinforcements approaching sector 22 mark 8. Hal Jordan: Salaak, I know this sounds crazy, but you've got to call off this attack. Salaak: The time displacement generator is coming online. All life past and present is now within moments of nonexistence. Hal Jordan: Salaak, listen! Salaak: Hal Jordan of Earth, no. Kilowog: Jordan? Lacey? Guy Gardner: Cover them! Hal Jordan: Aya, listen to me! You are not what you claim! I know about the systems you destroyed. I know your secret. If living organisms have no meaning or value to you, then why feed only on stars surrounded by lifeless planets? I scanned the systems you decimated. Every single one of them was uninhabited. You couldn't do it, could you, vaporize living beings, because you're not a killer. Aya: What you believe about me is irrelevant. But you were instrumental in my escape from the computer prison the Guardians doomed me to. And for that, I give you a gift. You will bear witness to all creation being remade. Before you die, you shall be the last living organism in all existence. Hal Jordan: Where Oh, wow. The window to the door of time. Connor Lacey: Hal Jordan and Connor Lacey to Corps. Come in. Do you copy? Kilowog, Guy, Irelanders, anybody. Kilowog: Hal, Connor, you ok? Hal Jordan: Forget targeting the Anti-Monitor. We'll never defeat this thing with firepower. Send in Razer. Top priority. Copy. Send in Razer! The Irelanders: But how are we supposed to Hal Jordan: No time. Just do it! Connor Lacey: That's easy for you to say. Guy Gardner: What is this, bingo night at the retirement home? Pour it on! What now, guys? Shoes too tight? Coffee not hot enough for you? Kilowog: Shut it, Guy. We just got a message from Hal and Connor. Apple White: They wants us to send him Razer, asap! Guy Gardner: Hal and Connor, your friends that was just eaten, wants me to ignore orders, stop what we're doing and try to get Red Pajamas here inside the giant robot corpse? Uh-huh, I'll get right on that. Raven Queen: We know, it sounds nuts. Kilowog: Hal's plans usually do. Blaster/Twincast: But the crazy thing is they sometimes even work. Rayne Martinez: Razer is the only one here with a Power Ring that works on green constructs. Yumi Ishiyama: Aya's practically made of the stuff. Maya: Maybe Hal and Connor figures if we can get him past the defenses, he'll be able to shut her down permanently! Aya: You seldom fail to surprise me, Green Lanterns Hal and Connor, considering the stakes for your fellow organic beings. I would have thought you'd attempt to shoot me in the back. Connor Lacey: Would it have done any good? Aya: None whatsoever. Hal Jordan: You can't do this. Look around you, Aya. An eternal endless expanse completely devoid of life. Nothing but emptiness forever. This is your dream of a perfect universe? It's nonexistence. Aya: No. Only for your kind. Courtley Jester: She's not preventing the big bang, as you call it. Magmion: I am improving it, eliminating a few key elements required for organic biology. Aya: Correct. The universe will exist. Connor Lacey: But without life. Aya: I will fill the cosmos with self-replicating artificial beings, incapable of pain. A perfect universe. Guy Gardner: What if Jordan and Lacey's wrong? Razer: If they're wrong, neither of us will ever know. Kilowog: Ready? Razer: It takes little preparation to be a living bullet. Aelita Schaeffer: Not what he mean. Chromedome (G1): Kid, understand, we care about Aya as much as Madeline Hatter: You know what you gotta do, right? Razer: I will do what must be done. Guy Gardner: Yawn. What are you waiting for? Poppy O'Hair: We'll go with him. Our enemies can use a good butt kicking. Guy Gardner: Very well. Fire! Hal Jordan: Aya, listen to me. You only converted uninhabited systems into energy. Your empathy stopped you from destroying life. Aya: I have neither empathy nor enmity for organic life. By preventing life from ever developing, I can stop suffering from ever occurring. Connor Lacey: You'll also stop joy and happiness and love. Aya: A characteristically emotional outburst from an organic life form. Hal Jordan: It's time for a rude awakening, Aya. Scar: All that was missing was the spark of life. Unbeknownst to anyone, I extracted a portion of the entity dwelling inside the Central Battery. I required but a sliver of that being to complete my experiment, And, alas, what you call Aya was born. Hal Jordan: Newsflash you are not purely artificial. You were created from a strand of a living being. You're alive, Aya. Aya: No. It is faulty information. Connor Lacey: You know it's true. Hal Jordan: I'm not clever enough to fake that footage. You're one of us, Aya. Cedar Wood: We're here. Captain America (Avengers Assemble (2013): Let's power up! The Irelanders: Right! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Jimmy, Marina and Vincent: Come on out, everyone! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles: Come on out, everyone! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J, Preston Stormer, Madeline Hatter, X-23, Dashiell Robert Parr, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Madeline Hatter, X-23 and Dashiell Robert Parr: Transform! Head on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Metabee, Vision, Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1-RID (2015): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Megabee: Prepare for battle! Sky Lynx: Eight can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015): Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, let us combine into Ultra Bee! Bee combined into Ultra Bee Kim Possible: Kim Possible! Daring Charming: Daring Charming! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Kim Possible: Powerlink Kim Possible! The Mask, Apple White and Raven Queen: Cyber-Key Power! Darling Charming: Frozen, Jeremy, Lightning and Jessica Cruz! Combine into Knightonus! Hal Jordan: You can't destroy life without destroying yourself. Aya: That changes nothing. A universe free of pain is a desirable objective, even if it means the end of my own existence. Living or not, I am a being free of emotion, and make this decision based solely on cold reason. A new reality is about to be born. Magor: You'll never defeat us with Aya on our side. Aya: Yours will be the last and only emotion this universe will ever know. What emotion is it, Green Lanterns Hal and Connor? Both: Regret. Villains: Aya, behind you! Aya: Razer! Irelanders: Razer! Aya: What... What have I done? Hal Jordan: Is this the emotionless machine mind that wants to fix the universe? Your emotions were never completely sealed off. Connor Lacey: They couldn't be, because you're not a machine. You're alive. The Irelanders: Right! Hal Jordan: And your decisions are just as flawed as any of ours. Razer: Aya. Aya: Yes, my love. Razer must receive medical attention. Obscurio: No! Lavor: He's a traitor to Atrocitus! Villains: He deserved to die! As do the Irelanders! Aya: Negative! (She uses her powers to send the villains to another realm) Hal Jordan: That would probably be best done back in our own time. Ginger Breadhouse: If there's a populated future to get back to, that is. Aya: I have ceased manipulating the vortex. The universe will develop naturally and undisturbed. We need to go now. The Irelanders: Right! Aya: What have I done to him? What have I done? Victorion: Aya, think. Help him. Aya: I absorbed enough energy to turn back time itself. I now use that power to heal your body. You will be all right, Razer. You must be all right. Razer: I will be... Now that you have come back to me. Aya: I was a threat to everything. To all life. In that one moment, you could have struck me down. Why didn't you? Razer: How could I kill you? My Red Energy constructs are powered by hate and there is no hate in my heart for you, Aya, only love. Iron Man (Avengers Assemble (2013): Looks that time on the Blue Lantern's home planet made Razer grow soft. Kilowog: Jordan, Irelanders, come in. Are you all right? What's going on in there? Hal Jordan: It's over. We did it. Aya's back on our side. Melody Piper: It's gonna be ok. Guy Gardner: That's real good news, guys, About your robot turning good and everything. Too bad she still has an army of Manhunters attacking us. The Irelanders: Aya, stop them. Hal Jordan: Call off the Manhunters. Aya: I have tried, Green Lanterns. The other Aya's no longer recognize me as one of them. They will not obey my commands. In my madness, I uploaded a copy of my program into the Manhunters. Now each of them is a newly minted copy of me and a potential threat to the universe. Razer: You only became a threat because of my treatment of you. Surely these copies are... Aya: Negative. It is a statistical probability that eventually, any one of them will ultimately find a way to end life in the universe. Hal Jordan: Then we'll just have to find every single one of them and make sure that... Aya: There is no time. However, I have an immediate solution. Razer: A computer virus. Aya: Yes. This will seek out and delete every possible version of the Aya program, ridding the universe of my threat forever. Razer: Except you. It won't delete you. Aya: The virus must eliminate every version of me in order to protect universal life. Razer: No! You cannot destroy yourself. I won't let you. Aya: It is too late, my love. It is already done. Razer: Please, Aya, don't do this. Don't leave me alone. Aya: You will never be alone. You have a family now. And somehow I know I will be with you, too, watching over you always. Razer: I don't understand. Aya: I do not, either. It is just a feeling. Windblade (PWT): I felt sorry for Razer. Connor Lacey: Come on. Let's head back to Oa. watched it from inside of the Anti-Monitor armor Linda Ryan: The Irelanders won again, folks. And with the help of Razer the former member of the Red Lantern Corps. Tune in next time for the Realm Games! Hal Jordan: Hey, Razer. Corps can't honor its heroes if the heroes don't show up to the ceremony. Razer: We're leaving. Hal Jordan: Look, Razer, I know it's hard All these people celebrating when you just lost Aya. Razer: But that's just it. I refuse to believe that Aya is dead. I made that mistake once before. Kilowog: Guys, we all miss her, but you all got to face it, she's gone. Razer: No being as adaptable and resourceful as she could truly be deleted from existence. I know in my heart that she is out there somewhere. I will scour the universe if I must, but I will find her. Even if it means, joining the Irelanders. Connor Lacey: I knew, you would come with us. The Irelanders: (All welcoming Razer to the team) Kilowog: OK, then, we're coming with you. Razer: Kilowog, my friend, you would only slow us down. Hal Jordan: You get in any trouble out there, find yourself in a jam, you don't hesitate to call us, 'cause we will hightail it out there and Razer: Save us. I know, Hal. You already have. You ready to head, Irelanders? Connor Lacey: Ready as we'll ever be. The Irelanders: Kilowog: I still say he's crazy. Even if she is out there, how's they gonna find her in all those 16 realms? Hal Jordan: Knowing Razer and the Irelanders, I'd say they're got a pretty good shot. the bonus ending Ulrich Stern: Guys, I found something outside of the realm space. Broadside (G1): What is it? Jeremy Belpois: It's a Blue Lantern ring. Razer: But why would it follow us? Connor Lacey: I know why, Razer. It's because of your new search for Aya results in a Blue Lantern Power Ring seeking you out. Springer (G1): It looks like Razer's filled with more hope and less rage. Razer: And that makes me the member of the Irelanders and the Blue Lantern Corps. (Takes off his Red Lantern ring and puts the Blue Lantern ring on) Lizzie Hearts: Wow, Razer. You look awesome in blue. Razer: Thanks, Lizzie. Connor Lacey: Let's get going. We have Aya to find, a game to win and a mystery to solve. The Irelanders: Right. Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey